


Eren x Reader x Past!Jean

by Matcha97



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as my school assignment , I hope you all liked it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eren x Reader x Past!Jean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as my school assignment , I hope you all liked it.

Today was a fair Saturday morning ,

I was able to get out from my warm and comfy bed after waking up.

I spent the last twenty-four hours crying my heart out over my ex-boyfriend Jean Kirsten.

He had cheated on me with the most beautiful girl in the whole ( Insert high school name here), ( R/G/N).

He had been cheating behind my back for a month and it still hurts my fragile heart when I thought about it after the break up on Thursday.  
Without making myself feel more shittier , I went to freshen myself up in the bathroom.

After I was finished, my phone bleeped on the dressing table. I checked the message app, it was a text message from my best friend Mikasa.

From: Mikasa

Subject: Do you want to hang out?

Hey, it would probably be a bad time to bother you .

But, I was wondering do you want to hang out with me , Eren and Armin today? 

As soon as I was finished reading , I sent her a reply.

To: Mikasa

Subject: Re: Do you want to hang out?

Sure. I'd love to. Same place? 

I got ready and told my mother that I would be with my friends the whole day.

Before leaving, my mother slipped a couple of hundred dollars bill to me and she told me to have fun. I smiled and assured her..

"Yes, I will mom."

" Be careful." 

I just smiled and left the apartment.

I met up with them at the junction if the shopping district St. Maria Avenue.

"Hey, you look better. Yesterday you looked like a bloody mess " Eren sarcastically complimented me.

Feeling annoyed by his sarcasm, I playfully punched him at the arm.

"Hey! Ouch!" He yelped.

Mikasa and Armin let out a small laugh. I huffed at him. 

" That's for your snarky remark, Jeager."

Before Eren could fight back, Armin stopped him.

"Guys, can we just have a peaceful and decent hang out?" he asked.

Both Eren and I sighed in defeat and simultaneously replied "Alright."

"Where shall we go?" Mikasa asked while tugging her scarf.

Armin was about to give his suggestion but Eren beat him to it.

"To the arcade!"

Everyone was about to protest but, he literally dragged all of us there.

At the arcade, while Mikasa and I were waiting for Eren and Armin to exchange the money for tokens I saw Jean and ( R/G/N). They were on a date. ( R/G/N) saw me she purposely clung to Jean like a five year old child that just got a new toy. It made me sick by looking at them. I felt someone nudged my shoulders gently. It was Mikasa; I looked at her with my watery eyes. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Them." I bitterly uttered out.

She clicked her tounge and surveyed the whole arcade to find them. She had found them at the crane game. Her facial expression changes.

"Do you want me to beat them up?" she asked. 

I felt tensed when she said it casually. I quickly replied "No, that won't be necessary." without hesitation.

Mikasa mumbled about beating Jean up at school while sulking. In a jiffy, I changed the subject to ease the atmosphere.

"Mikasa, lets go play Dance Evolution Arcade. I want to try ( insert favorite DEA song here)." I said to her while gripping her arm pulling her to the machine. 

We had a few rounds of the game and I had beaten her in every game. As we were trying to catch our breath, Mikasa complimented me.

"You're good at this game."

"You bet. Sasha always play it with me." 

Eren and Armin were playing shooting games , we had to wait for them the whole afternoon.

For lunch, we ate at a nearby burger joint. Eren and Mikasa went to order our food while Armin and I went scouting for a vacant table. We found an empty table near the window. Mikasa and Eren came back with two trays of food. While we were eating, Eren brought up a sensitive topic that made all of us freeze.

" I saw Jean and (R/G/N). They looked like they are on a date."

Both Mikasa and Armin looked at me worriedly, they were concerned about my feelings.

"Yeah, I saw them." I spatted out coldly.

Mikasa rubbed my back as a signed of comfort.

"Don't feel bad (Y/N), you'll find someone soon." Armin spoke out confidently.

I gave a weak smile and replied "The sooner the better." 

Lunch was quiet and awkward. Mikasa pulled Eren's ear for bringing up the forbidden topic.

"Oww!!! Mikasa." he hissed.

"Apologize to (Y/N) now." she spoken out coolly.

Eren pouted and mumbled a quick "I'm sorry."

After we left the burger joint, Armin checked his watch.

"It's 2 pm , there is still time." he spoke out.

"What should we do now?" Mikasa asked.

"Book shopping." Both Armin and I said simultaneously.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." I playfully teased him.

"Awe man." Armin hissed.

We all went to the old book shop at the end of the shopping district. The book shop was the old fashioned British book shop. 

"Hanji and Co.?" Armin read the sign.

As I pushed the door opened, the bell rung.

"Oh, (Y/N)! Welcome, book shopping again?" she asked with her usual smile.

"Yes. And I brought another soon-to-be regular." I pushed Armin towards the counter.

Miss Hanji examined Armin and made her conclusion. 

"Hmmm....He does look like a bookworm, is he your boyfriend?"

"WHAT?!?" we all cried.

"Hee hee.... Just kidding, roam around as long as you guys like. Closing hour today is late." Hanji told us.

While we were roaming the bookshelves on our own, Mikasa tapped my shoulders lightly and I turned to her. She held a book super close to my face. I took the book and examined the title.

" 'How to deal with break ups', Mikasa these types of books are bullshit. It doesn't help much." I told her with a deadpan expression.

"Who knows it might help?" she protested.

"Gosh, Mikasa. Just put it back." I told her.

She mumbled something about buying the book before leaving me . As I was roaming deeper into the sea of knowledge, I got another book shoved into my face. This time, Eren was the one that shoved it to my face.

"(N/N), buy this one!" he eagerly spoke out.

I sighed and took the book and examined it.

" 'Attack on Titan'? Eren, this book is more suitable for you." I told him while giving him back the book. (A/N: I hope you guys get the gag)

"But, the story was interesting." he pouted.

I groaned and spoke out, "Eren, you are sixteen for Pete's sake! If you want it buy it!"

Book shopping took about two hours, by the time we are finished it was already late evening.

"We should eat dinner first before going back." Armin suggested.

On cue, my stomach growled loudly.

"Someone's hungry~" Eren teased.

I blushed lightly, we all went to the closest family restaurant to have dinner.

At the restaurant, we had our dinner and chatted.

"So, how are you going to face them on Monday?" Armin asked.

"Just shove my middle finger to their faces." I replied.

Mikasa gave a supporting smile. Eren changed the topic to his newly bought book.

"I bought it!" he said gleefully.

"What? 'Attack on Titan'?" I guessed.

"Yes! Lance Corporal Levi is so cool." he spoke hyper actively.

" Calm yourself I think your turning gay for a fictional character." I teased playfully.

"I am not gay!" he defended.

After dinner, we all went back to our own homes. Once I got home, I found my mother sleeping on the couch. I put a blanket on her. I glanced at the digital clock on the wall it reads Nine o' clock.

It was time for me to retire to my room.

Inside my room, I was surfing the internet on my laptop updating my social profile statuses , checking my blog . My phone rang playing my favorite song ' Breakeven ' by The Script as my ringtone.

I clicked my tounge when I saw the caller ID, Jean. I am tempted to leave my phone ring but, I picked it up.

"What?!?" I spatted angrily.

"I'm sorry." he apologizes.

I clicked my tongue, "Tch. Apology not accepted , asshat."

"Could you please give me another chance?"

"No. What happened to (R/G/N)? She dumped you?"

"Ironically, yes."

"Pffftt.... She made the right choice. Go find other bimbo to be your girlfriend, I am through with you."

"Please , (Y/N) I'm sorry . I shouldn't have mistreated you."

"You're too late. I am not desperate to forgive you. Good reigns."

I hung up my phone and put on my ear phones again blasting the music in full volume. A browser popped out on my computer screen, it was an email from Eren. Without hesitation , I clicked it open.

To: (insert e-Mail here)

From: (insert ideal email for Eren here)

Subject:-

Hey (N/N) 

I apologize for being an ass hole today,

I was just trying to cheer you up since the jerk broke your heart .

I had liked you since freshman year and I know you're still recovering from the wounds he left. 

Will you be my girlfriend? I promised I won't hurt you.

Mikasa gave her approval.

I nearly cried while reading the email, without hesitation I replied the email.

To: (insert ideal e-Mail for Eren here)

From: (insert email here)

Subject:-

Yes!!! A thousand times yes!

I would love to be your girlfriend.

I like you too.

I can't wait to see you on Monday.

 

I let out a small smile as I thought about my life with Eren as my new boyfriend for the rest of my life.

 

= THE END =


End file.
